1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a 2-[1-(thienylmethoxyimino)alkyl]-cyclohexane-1,3-diones and derivatives thereof and intermediates therefor. In a further aspect, the invention relates to herbicidal compositions and fungicidal compositions containing such compounds and to the use of such compounds and compositions as herbicides and fungicides. In another aspect, the invention relates to processes for preparing such compounds, intermediates and compositions.
A number of 2-iminoalkylcyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives having herbicidal activity are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,176; 3,950,420; 3,989,737; 4,011,256; 4,033,754; and 4,249,937; and in assignee's copending application of Ta Tao Luo, U.S. Ser. No. 210,206, filed Nov. 25, 1980.